


Rocking Around The Christmas Tree

by desterekial



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Dinner, Happy Ending, Isaac is a good cook, M/M, Multi, Pack Bonding, Relationship Reveal, Scott is a Literal Puppy, Secret Relationship, Small Scallison, Surprises, delayed gratification, idk i tried my best on the delayed gratification?, tree decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterekial/pseuds/desterekial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has lived with feeling like the sidekick since he and Scott became friends. Nothing changed when Scott became a werewolf and nothing changed when Stiles started doing whatever it is he's doing with Derek. It isn't until Stiles gives Derek a Christmas surprise that he finally finds where he belongs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocking Around The Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Have a very merry Christmas! And, enjoy! 
> 
> For gifsandbutts @ tumblr

Strong hands grab him from behind and pin him against the wall. Stiles would be scared but the only threat Beacon Hills dealt with in the last 3 months was a stray omega. He lets Derek scent the base of his neck, and Stiles does not laugh because it tickles, he absolutely doesn’t.

 

“Seriously, dude? Now? I was just about to study.” Face pressed into the wall and hands pinned above his head, Stiles goes plaint. “At least turn me around so I can kiss you, stupidwolf.” Stiles can hear the rumbling from Derek’s chest and preens when Derek does as he’s told. “‘Aww, baby,” He coos, “You do listen to me.”

 

It earns him a growl, and Stiles laughs before Derek shuts him up with a demanding and open kiss. “Its Christmas break you shouldn’t be studying anyway”.

 

“I have that big project due when school starts up again.” Derek rubs his nose against the hitch of Stiles’ jaw and sucks gently on the already marked up skin, Stiles stutters.

 

“That means you need to work on it at the loft?” Derek chuckles at the end, knowing Stiles would spend his whole life here if he could.

“Yes, I get to use as a distraction whenever I want.” Derek sucks another bruise into his neck. “You better hope those can be covered up before the pack comes over for Christmas Eve dinner tonight.” Stiles only gets snicker in response.

 

He lets himself be persuaded into the bedroom, not like it took much persuading. He is a teenage boy after all.

 

Two mind blowing orgasms later Stiles shuffles into the shower, sated and loose limbed. Stiles calls out of the bathroom, “A half hour until Isaac gets here to start preparing and I’m only now getting in the shower. We-”

 

Derek cuts him off as he steps in behind Stiles. “Better hurry up then.”

 

“I hate you.”  Stiles glares, but it doesn’t hold any real heat. Stiles lathers the soap in his hair and swipes it efficiently under his arms, knowing he’ll have to shower again when he gets home. “Why can’t we just tell them?” He whispers quietly, knowing it’s a conversation they have had over and over without any progress.

 

Stiles hears Derek grunt behind him, defeated. “You already know the answer to that.”

 

Stiles sighs, quickly rinses off the rest of the soap from his hair and steps out. He wraps himself in a towel he’s claimed as his own and leaves Derek without saying another word. Stiles throws on his old clothes and tosses the towel, as well as the bed sheets into the washing machine, like he always does before the pack comes over.

 

Derek is still in the shower when he’s done. “I’m leaving now, see you tonight.” Stiles walks out of the bathroom door after he hears Derek grunt his acknowledgment.

 

Stiles drives home in silence, the regular Christmas radio station he’s had playing the last few weeks turned off. Almost 6 months they’ve been seeing each other, and every times Stiles says they should tell the pack, Derek refuses. He gives the same excuse, “The pack is still finding our sync. I can’t just mess that up because you want to tell them.” And that’s the other thing, it’s always Stiles who wants the pack to know and it’s always his fault it gets awkward with Derek after he brings it up.

 

He’s so tired of feeling like Derek is ashamed of him. He shouldn’t have to feel like the link weak in the pack and in his relationship, if you can even call it that.

 

When Stiles gets home he stomps up to his room. His dad gives him a look from the couch, already dressed to go. It’s been easier since his dad found out about the supernatural, now both he and Melissa are involved. More than Stiles would sometimes like, but it’s better than lying.

 

When the sheriff figured out Stiles was seeing Derek, Stiles thought all hell would break lose. It didn’t, instead Stiles found the one person he could confide in. No kid really wants to talk to their parent, but at least he’s there when he really needs it. Now is not one of those times.

 

He showers again, stripping away his clothes and shoving them to the bottom of his hamper. Washing his hair and body with his own soap makes him feel like Derek never touched him at all. If he spends a few extra minutes sulking under the hot stream than nobody needs to know but him.

 

\---

 

Everybody is there when Stiles shows up 15 minutes late, with pie and a green bean casserole. Something his dad somehow found the time to make.

 

Christmas music is playing from the TV, Erica and Boyd are stuck in a game to see who can guess the song the fastest while Lydia plays referee. Scott is sitting on the loveseat with Allison, hands intertwined loosely. Stiles heart does a flip at that, wishing it was as easy for him and Derek. He shrugs away the heavy feeling and heads towards the kitchen where Isaac is preparing the last of the meal. People think Isaac is a bad cook but out of the rest of the teenage pack members, he’s the only one who doesn’t burn anything.

 

Stiles swoops in and gives Isaac a quick hip check as he places the pie and casserole on the countertop. Stiles watches as the relief washes over Isaac’s face. “I was worried we wouldn’t have enough.” Isaac whispers with a small smile. The spread Isaac made would be more than enough for a regular family, but one with five werewolves and a couple humans, not a chance. The store bought items, fruit salad, rolls, and another pie are clearly from Erica. Stiles chuckles as he thinks about the one time the smoke alarm went off when she attempted making macaroni. The homemade sweet potatoes, ham, and stuffing are from Melissa. A warm smile spreads across his face as he remembers the countless Christmas dinners the Stilinski’s and McCall’s have spent together. The extra dishes everyone brought are just enough to make sure everyone has plenty to eat.

 

“Don’t worry Isaac. There’s enough.” Stiles says when he leaves the kitchen before grabbing the placements and silverware. He makes quick work of setting the table. He moves the centerpiece he brought for Derek. It’s just an old vase filled with pinecones and some fake cranberries, and maybe a little bit of glitter, but it brought a hint of Christmas back into Derek’s life. Stiles remembers the fond look Derek gave him when he brought it. At first he looked pained and haunted, but after the memories passed he smiled like Stiles was the best thing that ever happened to him. Stiles heart aches and hopes Derek will respond as well at the surprise he has for him after dinner.

 

Come to think of it, Stiles hasn’t seen Derek once. If Stiles wasn’t still upset about the non-conversation they had earlier, he would probably go look for him. Instead, he starts taking the food from the kitchen and places it around the table. Leaving room for the ham Melissa brought, and the turkey Isaac made.

 

Stiles calls everyone to the table. He snickers as they all come barreling towards the table. The only time the pack ever moves so fast outside of running for their lives, is for food. That’s when he sees Derek, gingerly walking down the stairs. A wave of sadness washes over Stiles, because things are weird and he doesn’t really know how to fix it.

 

Stiles rushes to the kitchen to gather the last of the dishes, just for a reason to get away from Derek’s intrusive stare. What he doesn’t count on is Derek following him into the kitchen with the pretense of getting some eggnog. Derek brushes up against him easily, like it was on accident. The “I’m sorry” whispered so lowly in his ear that not even the other wolves could hear it, makes Stiles’ heart lurch. He nods in acknowledgment, knowing Derek would catch it. The apology helps, but it isn’t a fix all for the problem they at some point need to tackle. And it most definitely doesn’t make dinner less awkward.

 

Stiles was wrong to assume that the dinner would stay awkward longer than the residual 30 seconds. Because as soon as Isaac brought out the turkey, everyone was yelling about who would be the one to cut it. Derek ended up with the final word, giving the carving knife over to the sheriff, John’s admiration floods his features. Stiles can’t help but smile at his dad, looking so damn thrilled.

\---

 

Stiles, who was sat on the couch with his belly full and looking around at all the people who made up his rag tag family, couldn’t feel anymore content. That is until he caught Derek’s face in the corner of his eye. Derek looks sad, for the family and Christmas he used to have. Stiles catches Scott looking too, and the two boys share a thought.

 

Stiles watches as Scott goes to the kitchen. “Nobody brought anything to put on the pie.” For a second even Stiles believes the disappointment oozing from Scott’s words.

 

“No way can you be hungry for pie, we just ate.” Lydia demands.

 

“I’m not. But when I am, I don’t want to wait for someone to run and get something.” Scott argues, putting up quite the front.

 

Stiles, pretending to give in to Scotts pouting, sighs. “We’ll go to the store.” Scott comes out of the kitchen with the biggest grin on his face, Stiles could have sworn he thought it was Christmas morning.

 

When Stiles and Scott are practically out the door, he hears Allison yell from behind him. “Can I come? We ran out of the good wine.”

 

Stiles waits patiently for what is sure to come from Lydia. “I’m the only one with the believable fake i.d. I’m coming too.”

 

When the four of them get out of the building, Stiles hears Scott’s small whimper. “Someone did actually bring stuff to go on the pie right? Ice cream, whip cream, cool whip?” Allison looks fondly at him, and Lydia sighs.

 

“Yes Scott. Now hurry up.” Stiles laughs as he nudges the other boy towards the jeep.

 

When they get there, the girls make quick work of grabbing the items from the backseat, while Scott and Stiles untie the tree from the roof of the car.

 

“I hope he likes it.” Stiles whispers, hoping no one heard him.

 

Scott, of course, looks at him with puppy dog eyes and says, “Of course he will.”

 

Stiles waits until his dad texts him that Derek is cleaning up the kitchen. The plan practically relied on Derek hating the mess everyone made at dinner and cleaning it. If there is one thing Derek can’t stand, its mess. So when Stiles gets the text not 3 minutes later, the four rush to get into the loft before Derek can see what they have.

 

Scott announces their return. “We got the ice cream!” Everyone pretends to cheer, but it’s only to cover up the rustling of setting the tree in place.

 

Stiles’ heart is beating rapidly in his chest. He doesn’t know exactly how Derek is going to respond. Stiles knows that Derek hasn’t had a tree since the last Christmas he spent with Laura in New York and he hopes that this isn’t too overwhelming.

 

Stiles stands just to the side of the tree and lazily takes in everything around him. Lydia and Allison stand even further away, ornaments and lights clutched in their hands. Scott is staring at the kitchen entrance like all his dreams are going to come true. Melissa and John are sitting on the loveseat, drinks in hand, smiling like the proudest parents. And they probably are. Erica, Boyd and Isaac are all sitting on the floor waiting patiently for Derek to come in. The room is eerily silent compared to the usual chatter. The Christmas music is still playing softly from the old TV and John and Melissa are whispering. Stiles feels like the almost everything is right in the world.

 

Derek much catch onto the silence, because not a second later he’s coming out of the kitchen. “What are you doing?” His eyebrows are drawn together and his face scans the room before landing on Stiles and then the tree. He freezes in his tracks, kitchen towel slung over his shoulder. Derek looks awestruck.  “You did this for me?” The question is aimed for the pack, but he’s looking at Stiles with a softness Stiles has never seen before.

 

The smile that breaks out across his face after the initial shock makes the frozen anticipation everyone was feeling, lessen. Allison and Lydia quickly chime in to say they have lights and ornaments. Stiles catches Melissa smiling at Derek like she’s watching her boy grow up. Her eyes drift to Scott and they light up even more. The rest of the pack sighs, the happiness seeping off their Alpha easing their tension.

 

Stiles shrinks under Derek’s stare. “It was nothing.” He whispers.

 

Derek’s been walking towards him this whole time, but it’s only now that Stiles notices how close their standing. Derek takes another step towards him. “It’s everything.” Derek whispers before taking Stiles face in his hands and kissing him. Stiles melts underneath him. When Stiles pulls away to give Derek a look of disbelief, he just drags him right back in again. “I love you.” Derek whispers against the seam of Stiles lips. Stiles can hear the intake of breaths around him, the gasp that nearly every single one of them lets out. He can picture his dad smiling smugly, knowing all along. But right now Stiles doesn’t care, he cradles the back of Derek’s head and pulls him in closer.

 

“I love you, I love you too.” Stiles whimpers into Derek’s lips. He tastes like eggnog and cranberries and Stiles wants to stay like this forever. Their tongues don’t meet, but Stiles still thinks it’s the best kiss they’ve ever shared.

 

They only break apart when someone, Stiles guesses his dad, clears their throat. Stiles smiles sheepishly around the room. Scott looks shocked, as does Erica. Boyd and Isaac look completely unaffected and Lydia and Allison look fond.

 

“So, I guess this is you telling me that you’re okay with the pack knowing?” Stiles says, breaking the silence. Derek grunts and pulls Stiles tight against his chest.

 

“Wait! Stiles. You mean this has been going on for a while and none of us knew? How did we not know, we are werewolves!” Scott says in a huff.

 

Stiles can hear Lydia whisper, “Obviously not very good ones” under her breath.

 

“It’s been like 6 months. I would have told you dude but Derek had a complex.” Derek growls low in his throat. Stiles smiles, smug.

 

The rest of the pack comments, but Stiles is too distracted by the way Derek keeps nipping at the lobe of his ear and shoving his werewolf face into his neck and biting.

 

“Ok, ok enough.” He says more for Derek than everybody else. The rest of the pack looks up at them. “Let’s decorate?” His voice quivers a bit at the end from embarrassment.

 

Lydia quickly weaves the lights in and out the branches, before everyone can dive towards the ornaments. Stiles made sure to pick up the quirkiest ones. Stiles found an ornament to represent each member of the pack. The werewolves each got a different wolf. John got a police badge, Melissa a stethoscope, Allison a bow, Lydia a computer for all her valuable research. Stiles got himself a lacrosse stick.

 

Everybody looked to be having fun, even Derek, who couldn’t keep his hands or eyes off Stiles. When the time finally came to put on the tree topper, Stiles pulled out a discreet box and handed it over to Derek. “One last thing.”

 

Derek carefully opened the box, revealing a blue hinted crescent moon. When Derek puts it on the tree and connects it to the lights, it casts a soft glow.

 

“Thank you.” Derek whispered, pulling Stiles into his arms. “For all of it.”

 

Stiles tucked himself into the Derek, the place he always fit perfectly. “Anything for you stupidwolf.”

 

 


End file.
